A Drunken Night in Vegas
by Lonelygrl91
Summary: Kendall and Dbelt have a fun night after the camera's turn off. PWP? Established relationship, DRUNK!Kendall BOTTOM!Kendall NOT FOR YOUNG CHILDREN!


**AN: This is ****a story that I wrote for my friend who doesn't have a fanfiction account so I'll just call her Megan, and this is my first Kbelt story, so I apologize if it's not the best. **

**This is based off of the Las Vegas Pictures if you haven't seen them check tumblr they are there!**

**I'd also like to thank Jay for helping me write "The Scene" as I couldn't write it without him!**

* * *

><p>Dustin Sat in the limo on the way to Tao. It was his boy's 21st birthday party, and the record company had made sure they travelled in style. The limo also held Kendall's best friends, James, Carlos, and Logan, who were having an excellent time with the blonde. Looking over to his boyfriend of three years he couldn't help but smile. The younger boy had started celebrating earlier, earlier as in 3pm. Kendall was currently giving a lap dance to James, who was also very drunk. Taking the youngest boy's hand he carefully slipped the drink from the drunk's grip. Feeling his hand empty Kendall slid off of James and looked at his boyfriend, pouting slightly.<p>

"Come on babe! I was drinking that!" Dustin put the glass to his lips and chugged the contents.

"And now it's gone, come on, you wanna be able to stand when you get there right? Besides, I want to dance with my super sexy boyfriend" Kendall seemed to accept the comment and carefully positioned himself so he was straddling the older brunette. Dustin looked at the rest of the members of BTR, they all knew that Kendall had been Dating him before BTR started, but never before had they seen Kendall so sexual.

Dustin's train of thought was lost when Kendall smashed his lips against Dustin's, and slowly started grinding against the brunettes crotch. Dustin started to lose himself in the pleasure the blonde was giving him but stopped when he heard a cough, remembering that there were other guys in the limo. Pushing Kendall away slightly, he laughed when he saw Kendall's face.

"Babe, we have company, I don't want to give your best friends and bandmates a show." Kendall looked back and saw James, Carlos, and Logan staring at him. Giggling he turned so that he was sitting on the 23-year-old's lap.

Dustin Smiled as he held his boy close, he gently kissed the blonde's neck as the young pop star slowly drifted into a slurred conversation about Music.

KBELT KBELT KBELT KBELT KBELT

When the car stopped Kendall jumped off of Dustin's lap and stumbled out of the car. Shaking his head Dustin quickly followed h the drunk blonde. When he found him Kendall was at the Bar ordering three shots of some sort of alcohol, Dustin guessed tequila, seeing Kendall take one, then the other, he quickly stopped his boyfriend from taking the third. Downing it quickly he grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Oh no no no no no, you have had enough, come on, I wanna dance." the brunette pulled him onto the dance floor. Once the two were lost in the crowd Kendall pulled Dustin Close grinding slowly on his boyfriend. they had been dancing for a while when Kendall whispered in Dustin's ear.

"I want a drink! It's my birthday!" Dustin sighed and followed the birthday boy hand in hand and bought his boyfriend a beer. They had just finished when Mama Schmidt, came over and told the boys she had a surprise for Kendall. Taking the blonde's hand Kendall's mother pulled him over to the middle of the dance floor before taking the microphone the music stopped and 300 of Kendall's friends and co-workers gathered around to listen to the speech.

"On November 2, 1990, My baby was born" Kendall groaned and leaned his head on Dustin's shoulders. "Today we celebrate his 21st birthday! And everyone knows a birthday isn't complete without a birthday cake, Girls?" Kendall looked up to see a pretty girl with the largest boobs he had ever seen, in the girl's hands was a Dj cake that Kendall had to admit was amazing. Feeling a hand around his shoulder he turned to see Logan, James, and Carlos. The Music had started up again, and someone wanted to take pictures, still heavily feeling the alcohol in his system Kendall and the rest of the guys took a series of photos before Kendall looked around noticing that Dustin had disappeared. Leaning in he yelled at Logan.

"Where's Dbelt?" Logan looked around but couldn't find him.

"I don't know bud... but maybe you should sit down, you're pretty drunk!" Kendall shook his head. "How about I go find him and you go sit at the bar and wait for me ok?" Kendall nodded and walked over to the bar, ordering two more shots of tequila. The blonde waited for Logan to appear he noticed James stumbling, and falling onto a couch, passed out. Laughing Kendall staggered over to the brunette and shook his shoulder.

"James? James! Come on buddy I know you're drunk, but you gotta wake up" Kendall felt a hand wrap around his waist, turning to see Dustin he smashed his lips against the brunettes. Pulling away Dustin looked to Logan.

"OK, he's had enough, I'm going to take him back to the hotel." Logan nodded.

"I'll call a cab, and get James home, I'll also let Carlos and Mama Schmidt know." Dustin nodded and grabbed Kendall's hand.

"Come on hun, we're gonna go back to the hotel." the drunk blonde wiggled his eyebrows and followed the brunette out to the limo

KBELT KBELT KBELT KBELT KBELT

As soon as the two boys were in the limo Kendall was on top of Dustin, attacking his lips as if they were the only thing in the world keeping him alive. Finally giving in to the younger boy's desires, Dustin returned the kiss. Kendall shoved his tongue inside Dustin's mouth, starting a long game of tonsil hockey. The brunette could smell and taste the tequila from the blonde's mouth, the taste of the blonde was intoxicating, and Dustin could feel himself starting to feel the effects of his night. They continued passionately kissing, Kendall broke from the kiss, fumbling with the buttons of Dustin's shirt. Dustin grabbed Kendall's hand, whispering seductively into the younger boy's ear.

"We need to walk back to our room with our clothes on." Kendall laughed drunkenly, but continued to unbutton the older boy's shirt.

"I can't wait for us to get back to the room so we can celebrate my birthday in our birthday suits," Kendall naughtily joked. Dustin grabbed the blonde's hand again and interlaced their fingers.

"We have to wait Kenny" The blonde hung his head in disappointment. Sighing The guitarist lifted the blonde's chin and pulled him into a deep kiss, which lasted until they reached the hotel.

Upon reaching the hotel, Dustin carefully exited the limo, making sure there were no paparazzi. Seeing it was clear he grabbed the drunk's hand and Kendall quickly and drunkenly followed.. The blonde silently drug the brunette to the elevator fidgeting nervously for an available elevator. When the doors finally closed, Kendall was back on Dustin's lips, pulling back the more sober boy checked for security cameras, seeing they were clear he crashed his lips upon his boyfriends. Kendall pushed Dustin hard against the wall and kisses him aggressively. Taking control of the situation, Dustin flipped the boys' positions, so that Kendall was now against the wall. The hot drunk pressed his body against Dustin's while tightly embracing the brunette. Kendall's right hand snaked down and grabbed Dustin's butt, and then proceeded to the front of the brunette's pants and grabbed the older man's manhood. Kendall could definitely feel that his boyfriend liked what he's doing, judging from what he could feel inside Dustin's pants.

"Whoa, slow down, hun", Dustin chuckled, "We gotta save this for later." Kendall pouted, and Dustin couldn't help but give the boy a peck on the lips.

When the doors opened, Kendall quickly pulled his hand out of Dustin's pants. Dustin was glad that the drunk boy still had some sense,but before he knew it he was being dragged to their room. "Quick, where's the keycard?" Kendall impatiently asked. Dustin fumbled for the room keycard he patted his pants frantically praying he didn't lose it. When he finally found it in his pocket, he tried to insert it in the slot. Kendall tapped his foot impatiently and grabbed Dustin from behind kissing Dustin's nape and licking his ears. Dustin groaned as he let the Keycard drop, turned on by the blonde's antics. Quickly grabbing the card from the floor he was finally able to open the door. Slamming the door, Dustin then faced Kendall and slammed his lips onto the blonde's.

Dustin pushed the blonde against the door, Lips never leaving each other's. Dustin quickly placed his hand inside Kendall's pants and grabbed his manhood. Kendall moaned and kissed Dustin even harder, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. Dustin smiled when he realized that Kendall was already hard from the limo ride. Even though the air-conditioning was on the heat between the two caused a thin layer of sweat to glaze their skin. Having had enough of their restrictive clothing Dustin slowly removed Kendall's shirt, only breaking their kiss long enough lift the shirt over the drunk's head. Kendall took the break to pull the brunette's shirt off too.

The blonde's shirt came off first and Dustin admired Kendall's slim yet toned body, sweaty and glistening from the light of the lampshade in the corner of the room. the older man then started to kiss Kendall's neck, moving down his shoulder and proceeded to kiss and lick Kendall's chest.

As Dustin started to play with Kendall's nipples, the blonde let out a loud moan, causing Dustin to smile, it had always been a weak spot of the blonde's. The brunette slowly unzipped the blonde's pants, slipping both the jeans and his boxers off. Dustin whistled suggestively at Kendall's manhood. Taking the blonde's dick into his mouth the brunette slowly started swirling his tongue. Kendall reacted by moaning loudly and leaning harder against the door. Dustin continued sucking his boyfriend until Kendall grabbed his arms to lift him up. Kendall, now completely naked, pushed Dustin towards the couch. Dustin landed on the couch with a thump, the naked boy then crawled on top of Dustin and kissed him roughly, slowly unbuttoning Dustin's pants, he slipped the brunette's pants and boxers off. The blonde briefly stopped to admire his boyfriend's body, the brunette was perfect, not too muscular, but not too lanky either. With amazing pecs and a slight six-pack Dustin was the greek god of Kendall's life. The intoxicated blonde then kissed and licked Dustin's body from the neck down to his waiting hard manhood. Kendall was just about to take the prick into his mouth when Dustin stopped him.

"Hey, this is YOUR birthday, so let me do all the work this time," Dustin whispered, pulling the boy into a kiss. Dustin flipped so that he was on top, kissing a stunned Kendall.

"But... I'm stronger than you!" Dustin chuckled, kissing the blonde on the forehead.

"You might be stronger, but you are definately drunker!" As soon as the words had left his mouth Dustin started to kiss Kendall nibbling at his neck and licking his ear. Still feeling the alcohol couldn't help but giggle. Dustin moved down to Kendall's sweaty neck, sucking and biting at his veins Kendall moaned in pleasure but pushed back a little.

"Remember babe, no marks, the press can't find out about us, our careers would be over." The brunette 'hmmmed' in agreement before moving down to Kendall's nipples. Kendall screamed in pleasure as Dustin bit down, on the blonde's left nipple. Dustin groaned as he felt Kendall dig his nails into the brunette's back.

Wrapping the blonde's legs around him the brunette picked up the blonde and moved him over to the bed. Licking the older man's ear Kendall whispered.

"I Need you in me" the brunette nodded, and kissed the younger boy.

"Anything you wish, birthday boy" he replied. After a few minutes, Kendall moaned and pushed against Dustin signaling he was brunette slowly entered the blonde, making sure that there was no pain and Kendall gasped and moaned as, inch by inch, Dustin filled the younger boy. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Dustin was balls deep in the pop star.

The brunette then proceeded to gently slide his hard manhood in and out of the blonde. As Kendall became more used to the feeling, Dustin then started to thrust harder. Kendall groaned and raked his nails down Dustin's back. So much for not leaving marks.

"Harder" Kendall begged. Dustin willingly obliged as he thrust harder and harder into his boyfriend. "I'm about to cum," Kendall groaned. Dustin hit Kendall's prostrate and the blonde screamed as he reached his peak. Hearing the blonde, sent the brunette over the edge, causing Dustin to cum inside the blonde. The two rode the waves of pleasure together, and as Dustin's climax ended, he gently pulled out of Kendall, giving him a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you Kendall" Dustin whispered as he maneuvered his and Kendall's bodies under the covers. Kendall mumbled an 'I love you too" before falling into a drunken sleep. Dustin chuckled, and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Kendall, happy birthday."

* * *

><p>Sooo let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
